Bottom of the Bottle
by WillowPeakes
Summary: Harry is having marital problems that possibly stem from the fact that he is a raging alcoholic. Draco tries to lend a hand. But will Draco’s interference help? Or will it just make everything worse? Post DH Post Epilogue. Rated M Future Lemons/Language
1. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything Harry Potter, except for some merchandise and dirty thoughts about Malfoy and Harry, and what I would do to the both of them if I had them to myself for a few hours :)**

**Summary: Harry is having marital problems that possibly stem from the fact that he is a raging alcoholic. Draco tries to lend a hand. But will Draco's interference help? Or will it just make everything worse. If you haven't read Deathly Hallows, this story will SPOIL it for you, so I suggest you stop reading now.**

**If you have read Deathly Hallows, and you are ready to have your world rocked by the psychological stress that Draco is about to submit Harry to, then start reading!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Ch. 1: Calm Before the Storm**

The door slammed behind Harry as the glass vase that Ginny had thrown at him, shattered on the wall nearly missing his head. Marriage certainly wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Not just marriage in general though, marriage after kids. Ever since all three of the Potter children had left for school, home life was nothing short of a nightmare. And Harry had had his fair share of nightmares during school his school years, more than he would care to mention.

But it wasn't like the rift between him and Ginny was sudden. They had their little spats over Harry working too much or him being to easy on the kids. But the new argument was over Harry's drinking. So what that he liked to have a beer when he came home and a glass of wine with dinner. He was an Englishman through and through and she would just have to accept that.

Except, she didn't accept that. In fact Ginny got quite angry when him and Ron would leave for the pub and come back a little tipsy. Well maybe tipsy was an understatement. But it's not like he came home drunk every night, just when the two men had a rough day in the Auror office.

"I need a drink," he said to himself running his callused fingers over his lightening shaped scar and through his untidy black hair. He stepped away from the door that had just moments ago slammed in his face and began traipsing down the street towards the pub on the corner. His head was swimming with thoughts that surrounded Ginny's anger. He definitely needed a drink, or two.

The Trolls Lagoon was a local wizards pub hidden in the muggle town by Ottery St. Catchpole. It had become Harry's safe haven in the last couple of years, since Lily had left for school.

"Oi, Mr. Potter," Liam, the bartender said, as Harry walked through the door and hung up his cloak, "What's the business today?"

"Just the usual pint today. Ron been in?" he asked sitting himself at the bar his hand closing around the pint glass that had Liam had magicked there. He lifted the chilled mug to his lips, sipping his troubles away. The Trolls Lagoon was a cozy pub, a fire roaring in the grate, though it was mostly for transportation purposes.

"Not today, I expect him soon though it's getting to be that time," Liam said glancing at the grandfather clock that was sitting in the corner of the bar, "However if you don't mind me asking you're here rather early. Matter o' fact you don't ever come in on Thursdays. Trouble's with the missus?"

"You have no idea," Harry said lifting his glass once more. He drank deeply finishing his beer. He looked expectantly up at Liam who was refilling his glass. Harry drank again from it and Liam looked at him strangely. Was it pity?

"Aye, you've got me on that one. Can't keep a lass long enough to marry her. The trouble is they don't think bartending is a husbands job," Liam said with a wink. Maybe Harry had imagined the previous look.

"They never think anything is good enough, whether you're the richest wizard around, or the poorest yob that walks the streets for a living," said a man sitting at the end of the bar. The man was concealed in the shadow that being in the corner aware from the fire cast on that side of the bar. Harry knew he had heard that voice before and for some reason his stomach clenched in anticipation. The feeling that was coursing through his veins was very close to the fight or flight mentality and he was really sure why.

"Here, here," Liam said tipping the glass he was cleaning towards the man, "Mr. Malfoy here knows his women."

Malfoy. Harry had known he recognized that voice. He wanted to stand up and walk out of the bar, but his beer wasn't finished yet. Though it had been years since they had been in school. Years since the final battle of Hogwarts had taken place, leaving the world in a somewhat state of peace. Years since their hurried flight through the burning Room of Requirement. The hairs on his neck still prickled at the man that used to be the ferret faced little twit that used to be his enemy.

"Potter," Malfoy said coming into the light tipping his head to him in an almost friendly manor.

"Malfoy," Harry said returning the nod perhaps a little more curtly than he should of.

"Troubles at home?" Malfoy asked Harry moving more into the light and onto a stool two away from his previous seat. Harry looked up at him incredulously and then back down at his empty beer mug that was currently magically refilling itself once again, "Cat got your tongue? Or is it more like She-Weasel."

"No matter what problems you think I may be having, you will watch your tongue," Harry said his hand retreating into his cloak to palm his wand, "You will not address her in anyway or form," he said with malice behind his words, "I also don't see how it's any business of yours about my home life or anything that has to do with me or my family," Harry said drinking from his glass once more.

"Now Mr. Potter, don't be so quick to dismiss him. Like I said Draco knows relationships," Liam said winking knowingly in Malfoy's direction, "Give him a chance," he suggested. Harry's mouth almost fell open, but then he remembered that Liam wasn't at school with him and Malfoy, when they had nearly escaped killing each other on numerous occasions.

Malfoy raised his hand in order to quiet Liam, "It's obvious that Mr. Potter here has no need for my advice or anything of the sort," Malfoy said just as arrogantly as ever, Harry tasted rage at his tone, "If Mrs. Potter doesn't want to have sex with him then we must assume that it's his fault and not hers. That is assuming she inherited her mother's libido. The Weasley elders have seven kids don't they? Oh goodness my mistake six."

It happened almost as quick as it did when they was at school. Before Malfoy was any the wiser, he was pinned against the wall with Harry's wand poking into his jugular, "Don't ever address my family. Is that clear ferret-face," Harry spat into Malfoy's face his green eyes blazing with anger and hatred, "Incase you don't remember what side you were on, maybe you should look at your left arm. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Once the Chosen one, always the Chosen one. Don't make me finish the job," Harry whispered furiously at Malfoy.

"Temper, temper Potter. So much anger. Have you still not forgotten our days at Hogwarts? The Boy—excuse me Man Who Lived can hold a grudge for… how many years has it been?" Malfoy whispered.

"Mr. Potter, please don't attack my customers. Especially the ones that pay as well as Mr. Malfoy does," Liam said wrapping his arm around Harry's chest and lightly tugging backwards so that Harry retreated to his bar stool, sat down, and cast a cooling charm on his beer mug.

Malfoy straightened his robes and raised his eyebrow at Harry, lifting a hand up to smooth back his white blond hair, that had with age, become more white than blonde, "I seem to have touched a nerve." He took his seat once again and sipped at his beer acting nonchalant as if Harry had not just attacked him.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said immaturely. As if it wasn't enough that he had to spend seven years in school with Malfoy but, Draco also donated money to the ministry so they had to see each other every once in a while when Kingsley called an inter-department head meeting. And now, Malfoy had decided to infiltrate Harry's favorite pub, just to annoy the hell out of him it seemed. Harry groaned internally as he thought of how often Malfoy might come back knowing how much it would bother Harry that he was there.

"Fine Potter, drink your sorrows away but if you ever need help," Malfoy said rising out of his chair an conjuring a little piece of paper out of thin air, "You know where to find me. You've been to my château haven't you?"

_Draco Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

Harry glanced at the piece of paper as Malfoy walked out of the door. His head was pounding with anger as he finished his second pint. He watched it refill itself for the third time in less than a half an hour. He shook his head at the little piece of paper and crumpled it up, watching the bottom of his glass.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed. No lemons just yet, but you just wait. There wouldn't be any Draco/Harry dynamic if there weren't lemons to look forward to. Soooo now I have one little request. Can you review this? If you do, not only will I most likely love you forever, but also I'll put up the next chapter. Yes? Cool. Thanks. **


	2. We Are Broken

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything Harry Potter, except for some merchandise and dirty thoughts about Malfoy and Harry, and what I would do to the both of them if I had them to myself for a few hours :)**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ch. 2: We Are Broken**

"You're what?!" Harry yelled at Ginny's back as she retreated into their bedroom her red hair flying behind her back, "Ginny, could you wait just a second." His head was pounding, but when he woke up on the couch to the loud banging sounds of her packing a bag, he decided that he needed to act quickly to prevent her from leaving him. A part of him knew, that if she left now that she wouldn't be coming back. But another part of him was too hungover to care. He was really a fucked up person.

"No, I'm leaving. Not for good just until winter holidays when the kids come back and then maybe we'll have to get in to the legal aspect of things. I just can't take it Harry. Everyday with the drinking, it's like I don't even know you!" She shouted yanking the drawer open and started to throw her belongings into the open trunk on the bed.

"But can't we just talk about it?" Harry pleaded with his angry wife, taking things out of her suitcase as she threw more into it.

"I'm done talking, just like you're done listening. I could talk until I stop breathing, but until you stop coming home pissed off your arse I'm not going to be there. You slept all fucking day Harry! All fucking day. When I left for work, you were fucking asleep and when I came home from work you were still fucking asleep. Did you forget that you have a job? It's fucking seven-o-clock at night Harry!" she said finally turning around showing the hurt and agony that lay behind her fiery brown eyes, that were currently swimming with tears, "Do you even know how worried I was last night?

"Five in the morning is when you decide to come home?! With no call, no anything from you letting me know that you were ok. I waited for you, maybe you would come back and apologize, but I was disappointed when you came tumbling in the front door and broke mum's clock. And then you attempt to stealthily sneak the rest of the way into the house. You're not in school anymore, you're not a child you have a family to feed, a wife to come home to. Do you even remember that last time we had sex?! Or the last time we touched each other in any sort of intimacy" she shouted her temper getting the best of her

"Please don't do this," he pled with her still trying to take the things out of her trunk while she was packing. She smacked his hands away and reached her hands around his face and jerked his head up so that he was eye to eye with her. He quickly diverted his gaze and she dropped her hands as if she had been burnt.

"Answer me. Do you even remember the last time you touched me and meant it?" she asked her voice quavering as she waited for his answer for the second time, "Answer me!" she shouted. Harry cringed away from the sound and his hand flew to his hair. He looked up at her. That was a mistake, but she was so mesmerizing and beautiful when she was angry like this he couldn't look away.

He looked at her dumbfounded his mind reeling through all of his more recent memories. Trying to find himself with his wife in the throes of passion. Trying to remember the last time she called out his name. But also at the same time trying not to remember what Malfoy had said to him the previous night about his wife not wanting to fuck him. Was it really Harry not wanting to have sex with Ginny? Harry shook his head to clear it but Ginny seem to take that as an assertion of what she was asking.

"Exactly, we've had this house to ourselves for the first time in 14 years for almost two months but you haven't tried to seduce me in a single way. You just drink your sorrows away. You don't get any pleasure from seeing me anymore. You'd rather see the bottom of the bottle. Well, I'm done waiting. I can't take it anymore, I can't take watching you destroy our life, destroy your own life for that matter. I can't love you as much I do, and keep watching you do this. I'm done Harry, for right now at least. I'm done," she said her voice cracking as the tears started to flow from her eyes. He hated when she cried. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to reach out for her. This angered him even further.

"I don't know what to say," Harry said his green eyes flicking to the floor so he didn't have to look into hers. He knew she was right, but he also didn't know how to fix it or what to do about it. He was Harry Potter, the Man Who Killed the Dark Lord. He was the Head of the Auror Office. But, he couldn't even satisfy his wife, let alone bring himself to answer why he didn't care, or didn't want to satisfy her. His insides clenched with the stress of this whole situation.

"Your actions speak louder than your words ever have," she said, the bite behind her words, more than Harry could take. He strode out of the room and into the kitchen where he started rummage around in the cupboard for the beer that he had stashed there when Ginny had gone on one of her rampages and threw the alcohol in the house out.

"Can I least ask where you're headed?" Harry asked her as she dragged her trunk into the front hall finally coming into view from his spot in the kitchen. He cast a refilling charm on his beer bottle as it almost got to the end. He watched her, his eyes becoming hazy. Whether it was from the alcohol or from tears, he wasn't sure.

"Mum and Dad's," she said brusquely. She stared at him as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and drank deeply from it. She scoffed, though it sounded more like a choked sob, "Goodbye Harry," she yanked open the door and walked out of his life.

"Goodbye." He said almost mocking her. Why was he acting like this? He loved her, he really loved her, and if he didn't love her he wouldn't have married her. If he didn't love her then he wouldn't have had three kids with her. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have let her walk through that door. He loved her.

His green eyes watched the door knowing that his wife, while angry at the moment, would walk right back in tears streaming down her face in apology. She would run into his arms and they would embrace. He would apologize and tell her that he was going to attempt to get better. He would tell her that he was going to attempt to conquer the demons that caused him to drink. She would nod and kiss him and they would retreat to the bedroom. She loved him. He knew it.

He lost track of the time as he stood there. Leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, with his drink in hand, watching the door, he tried to assure himself that any second it would open, any minute, any hour. As the clock struck midnight he knew that she wasn't coming home tonight. If at all. He had sat there for five hours knowing that she would come back. Now, as he grasped his beer bottle in his hand he realized that he didn't really know what he knew anymore. His head was jumbled and his thoughts were fucked up. He was pretty sure that the beer in his hand wasn't helping the situation at all.

"FUCK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and he threw his bottle against the door, though after he had done it he immediately wished that he hadn't. What he wouldn't give to drink himself into a stupor until his wife came back, until his love for his wife came back. He slumped against the doorframe and slid to the ground his chest aching with the pain, but he wasn't able to do anything about it.

After the final battle, the fear and the tears just wouldn't come anymore. The last time he had cried was when James was born, but that was out of sheer terror of the fact that he was responsible for someone who was completely helpless without Harry. He remembered clutching his first-born son in his arms, as he looked up at him with Ginny's chocolate eyes. He looked so startled it was funny. Harry had touched his cheek and James had stared at him for a split second, it was so beautiful, so fulfilling Harry's heart broke.

He thought back to that day and the tears ran hot and fast from his eyes. He must have sat like that for another hour before he sobbed himself dry. He stood up quickly and cleaned up the broken glass by the door, just incase Ginny came back. Harry looked out of the window towards the other houses where happy families were slumbering, or sharing intimate moments with their lovers.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair, and walked to his room so he could find the pack of muggle cigarettes that he hidden in his cloak pocket, deciding that this would be an opportune time to smoke. But instead of his fingers closing around the pack of cigarettes, he found a crumpled piece of paper.

He pulled it out of his cloak pocket and raised it to his face. _What the hell_, he thought as he went over to cupboard and pulled out another beer. He cooled it with his wand and stared at the little piece of paper. He made up his mind and quickly downed the rest of his beer. He crumpled the paper back up and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans. He didn't know the repercussions that would come from his actions, but frankly he was a little too drunk to care. A part of him thought that going to the Trolls Lagoon right now would be a better idea than what he was deciding to do. He looked at the empty beer bottle and wondered if he should just refill it until he passed out. Something in the back of his head saying that doing that would be a worse idea than the other idea that he was currently warring with.

He got up and put the bottle into the trashcan staring at it wistfully before he made up his mind for real. He walked into the family room and stood in front of the

Harry's resolve wavered as he stared into the fireplace. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled a handful of Floo powder out of the container on the top of the mantle. He sighed again as he threw the powder into the fire. It blazed almost as green as his eyes as he stepped in and said clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

**A/N: Ohhhhhh cliffie. Hahah. Don't worry, if you review…maybe…please? I'll give you the next chapter. The reason why I uploaded this one, was the influx of story alerts. Buttt maybe next time I won't be so generous :)**


	3. Right Where You Want Me

**Disclaimer: I only WISH I was J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I really really like this story. I wish you guys would review to tell me if you like it too. I know a bunch of you have it on alert sooo you could review too and that would make me so so so happy :)**

**Ch. 3 -- Right Where You Want Me**

Harry unceremoniously stumbled out of the fireplace, owing to the fact that he was a little drunk. He opened his eyes and blinked at the wide expanse of space that he had just walked into. This must be Malfoy's office. It was larger than his family room. The walls were paneled in dark wood that was a few shades lighter, but not very many, than the carpet. The carpet was covered with a deep green oriental area rug. Malfoy's desk was a similar type of wood to the wall, and he was currently bent over some manuscript that was spread out on the desk. The torches on the wall flickered with Harry's entrance into the room. Harry realized that he was gaping, so he shook his head and direction his attention towards the man sitting behind the desk.

"Potter," Malfoy said as Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Harry brushed himself off and looked up at Draco. Draco didn't flinch, or take a break from what he was writing, "Take a seat I'll be with you in a moment."

Harry was dumbfounded. How had Malfoy known that he would come, and how dare him talk to him as if he were a child. Telling him to sit down and wait for him. Well if Malfoy thought Harry would wait, he had another thing coming. Harry knew that he would immediately regret this decision as soon as he had stepped foot within the fireplace.

"Never mind I should have never come," Harry said backing up and reaching into the wrought iron pot, which contained Malfoy's stash of Floo powder. Harry scoffed and thought to himself, _it would be wrought iron_.

"No, Potter I'm sure you had every intention of coming, even though subconsciously you don't want to have anything to do with me, or my help," Malfoy said his cold eyes looking up from his work and sweeping over Harry in one quick scrutinizing look, "Have a seat," he said gesturing to the chair in front of him, his blonde eyebrow twitched and his jaw clenched a bit, as if the politeness was killing him.

"I really shouldn't have come," Harry said curtly, "It was a stupid idea. I didn't mean to come at all." Harry said even though in the back of his mind there was still some mystery and allure to the fact that Malfoy had extended his hand in help. After all these years some part of Harry still hated him, yet the man who sat in front of him now, fascinated him.

"Sit down," Malfoy said waving his hand and a chair swept from across the room and underneath Harry's arse. _When did he learn this extent of wandless magic?_ Harry thought to himself. Sure, Harry knew how to do wandless magic, but that came with the position of Head Auror.

"You will not treat me like I am your child Malfoy. Poor little Scorpius, I feel sorry for him, it would be poison to be from the loins of a Malfoy, let alone be one," Harry said spitting on the ground and rising from his chair. He threw the floo powder that he had clasped in his hand into the fire and stepped in before Malfoy could say another word, "Home," he shouted before Malfoy's office was whisked out of his view.

"Oy, Mate, where've you been?" Ron said as soon as Harry stopped spinning in his fireplace.

"Never you mind," Harry said and his words came out more like a growl, and more unfriendly than he had wanted to be.

"Look. I just wanted to have a word with you about what the deal is between you and my sister," Ron said looking affronted, as well as confused.

"I'm almost positive that the goings on between me and my wife having nothing to do with you. It would be in your best interest to butt the fuck out," Harry said pushing past his friend and towards the cupboard where he knew his true friends were waiting for him. To be drunk was ignorance, and ignorance was bliss.

"Watch it. We're friends and family for that matter, but blood will always come first," Ron said catching Harry's wrist as he blew past him.

"So be it," Harry said and he reached his arm back and before he knew it he had thrown a punch at Ron and Ron staggered back dazed. Ron's eyes refocused and narrowed and Harry knew that everything was different now, "Leave."

"What happened to you Harry?" Ron asked as he retreated towards the door, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Fuck you." Harry said and Ron slammed the door behind himself, "Another night alone, another night."

"You know Potter, you really ought to think about some protective charms, just because the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean there aren't still bad wizards about," Malfoy said startling Harry, stroking his wand, as his ice cold blue eyes flicked up to Harry's face, "Now what is it you wanted to see me about? Or let me guess, the missus is gone, and you are once again drinking yourself into a stupor. What happened this time?"

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Harry roared swinging around towards the fireplace that he had just vacated. Malfoy was dusting himself off on the mantle, looking at his robes wth distaste. Of course Malfoy didn't want to get dirty. Harry stormed to him. Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.

"Sit," Malfoy said. Harry narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to play games with Malfoy. He just shook his head at the man and downed his beer. This was number six of the night he believed. Well, might as well go for number seven, the night was young after all. He reached to the cupboard and grabbed another beer. He cooled it and sat down at the table watching his hands.

"What happened this time?" Malfoy repeated in a voice like silk.

Giving in against his better judgment Harry put down his beer and looked up at Malfoy, pushing one of the dining chairs out for Malfoy, "She says she wants to be intimate. Then why doesn't she just bone me? I don't get it." Maybe talking to Malfoy would make him go away faster.

"She wants to be intimate but, ask yourself do you want to be intimate with her?" Malfoy said, the question falling off his lips as easy as if he was casting a spell.

Harry's mind raced to the times where they shared a bed and his feelings when she'd look at him with those warm brown eyes and felt nothing. He was confused. Why didn't he realize this before? He goggled at Malfoy. What was he doing to him? Harry's mind flew and him being tipsy didn't really do much to help him make sense of the situation.

"That's what I thought," Malfoy said taking Harry's silence as his answer, "Well, maybe I can help."

**Review pleassseeeeee!!!! :) **


	4. So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I only WISH I was J.K. Rowling.**

**Ch. 4 - So It Begins**

As Harry walked up the drive to the Malfoy Manor he realized how bad an idea this was and if anyone from his department as well as the entire Ministry saw him that there would be a lot of questioning. Especially since it didn't help that being in this place just remided him about the last time he was here, and what it had cost him.

_Maybe I could just tell them I was doing a raid_ he thought to himself thinking back to all the raids Mr. Weasley did on his hunches when he was younger. By the time he considered turning around though he was already to the very ominous black doors with their wrought iron handles.

Just as he reached up to knock it opened. He looked down and saw a house elf with their nose to the ground letting him in, "Thanks," he murmured walking into the entrance hall. Man this house was much bigger than he had remembered and then remembering angered him once again and he turned around to leave.

"What is it about this house that makes you just turn around and leave," the drawling voice said as Malfoy walked down the steps. Something jerked in the pit of Harry's stomach as he watched Malfoy almost saunter down the steps. He shook it away knowing that it was just all those years of hate backed up, and then just looking at him brought back all of those bad memories.

"Maybe the fact that your father and his buddy kept me captive here, or the fact that Voldemort even stayed here just makes me sick to my stomach. The fact that you even have to ask shows that you really haven't grown at all Malfoy," Harry said his voice filled with venom, "Can we just get this over with."

"Yeah. Follow me," Malfoy said walking the rest of the way down the stairs and through a door that led Harry into the office that he had Flooed himself in not too long ago, "Please make yourself comfortable," Malfoy said as he conjured up a chaise lounge."

"Can I have something to drink please?" Harry said as he sat on the chair that was next to the lounge chair. There was no way he was laying down in Malfoy's house, like Malfoy was his Muggle shrink. No way no how.

"No, because as of this moment you will no longer drink. We have to find what is ruining your relationship and something makes me think that it's a combination of your drinking yourself into oblivion combined with something else more sinister. And Potter you can close your mouth now, because I will know when you drink I always know and we always seem to run into each other when you do. Isn't that a coincidence?" Malfoy said smirking his cold grey eyes studying Harry.

"You can't do that," Harry said but Malfoy narrowed his eyes and rose out of his chair.

"Then leave, if you want my help you follow my rules with no questions. Is that clear?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your child," Harry said again rising from his chair, "Because that would be the last person I would want to be next to your wife."

"If you stop acting like a child maybe I could stop treating you like one. It's been 20 years Potter 20 years and you can treat me like an equal. I'm in and out of your department with tips and clues. I've turned in all of my old friends pretty much and my family is seen as outcasts to the wizarding world. You think I like my life like this? You think I like living life on the outside where everyone worships you. I can't even walk into Diagon Ally without people staring at me, and some even going as far to point and laugh. Imagine what life is like for my son, when compared with the sons of the Golden Boy, the Chosen one? If you think your life has hit rock bottom, then you really don't know what rock bottom is. Now sit."

"Uh…I," Harry started.

"Sit down," Malfoy said. "If we're going to do this right we have to let the barriers down because both of us don't want to be here, but I'm willing to help and that fact that you came shows that you're willing to listen. We have to be willing to trust…"

"HA!"

"Each other," Malfoy continued, "So we'll begin with getting to know each other…well know more about each other and what's been going on the past couple of years that we've been out of school."

"I'm not trying to be your girlfriend Malfoy," Harry snorted a smirk crossing his face. The only way to make this any easier for Harry seemed to greatly affect his maturity level.

"You're also not trying to be mature about this in anyway possible. So I'll begin to tell you a little more about myself. I'm 38, my wife left me, and my son goes to school with your sons and daughter. The Death Eaters that were left out of Azkaban killed my father because they thought he betrayed the Dark Lord before you killed him, and then my mother died from grief a few months later.

Now I'm living alone in this huge house while my son is at school. Sometimes I wish I could do my life all over again, but other times I think I wouldn't have Scorpius. Sometimes he's all that keeps me sane. Who would think Draco Malfoy the cold hearted prat would even say something like that eh?"

"One question. Scorpius?" Harry said trying not to smile, Malfoy gave him a withering look, "Forget I asked. Okay well I guess it's my turn," Harry said through gritted teeth, "Well I'm 37. I have three kids Lily, James, and Al. My wife is my best friends sister, but she's currently not living with me. I'm an alcoholic. Sometimes I think the final fight brought it on. Watching your friends die one after another does wonders on your psyche. Especially dying yourself. I turned to things that made me forget the world. I tried pot for a while but it was hard to get away with it because of Ginny. So then, I turned to alcohol because when I'm drunk nothing matters.

Sometimes I think she left me for my own good. When she yells at me the only think I can think of is that I don't love her anymore. I really think I believe that too. I don't love her as much as I did when we finished school, when we got married, or when we had kids. I love our kids don't get me wrong. But she just nags me half to death and I just can't take it half of the time," Harry said sounding defeated.

"Great I think we're making a lot of progress Potter. You've admitted to two things that I don't think you would have admitted to if you were unprovoked," Draco said, "So, when was the last time you had sex with her."

"I can't even remember and that's why she was so mad at me. She asked me and she flipped when I could remember."

"Kiss me Potter."

**Review pleassseeeeee! :) **


	5. Why Do You Do This To Me

**Disclaimer: I only WISH I was J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: I have no clue why, but it took this story a little bit to get some reviews. But you should know my lovely readers that I'm grateful for each and everyone of them! I love this story a lot, and I'm glad that there are other people who seem to be liking it too!**

**Especially Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue, Hatake Tsughi, and outofcharacter! THANKSSSS! And to those of you that just put it on Alert thanks for that too, at least I know that you are reading!**

**WARNING: Heterosexual feelings/LEMONS in this chapter. You have been warned. **

**So here's the next chapter without further adieu!**

**oooooooooooooo**

**Ch. 5 - Why Do You Do This To Me**

"Kiss me Potter," Malfoy said out of nowhere blindsiding Harry, making Harry feel like he was just hit by the knight Bus.

"What?" Harry said immediately flying out of his chair and backing up searching for the doorknob behind his back, "I'm not gay Malfoy, I have a wife and kids. I'm…there…there's no way I'm gonna kiss you."

"Why not? If you're perfectly comfortable with your sexuality then I don't see the big deal of kissing me. A little one, no tongue. You have to find out what you really feel in order to fix what's broken. If you feel nothing, no interest, no spark of curiosity in kissing me, then you still have feelings for you're wife," Malfoy said rising from his chair looking Harry straight in the eye, his glance never wavering.

"I have no idea how that justifies you asking me to…to…to kiss you! I don't even know why I came here. This is completely mental!" Harry yelled getting very angry at the thought that Malfoy even suggested him kissing him.

"Then leave, you don't follow what I have to say then you can just leave," Malfoy said, "No wonder you're wife left you, who would want to live with someone as stubborn and as big of a prat as you! You haven't changed a bit." Malfoy exclaimed, the malice and hate from school coming back ten fold.

"Don't you dare go on about me, you fucking pouf, you're the one asking me to kiss you! Don't you date start on about me Malfoy!" Harry shouted advancing on Malfoy, balling his fist up, as if he were ready to hit him.

"Look at me. I'm Potter, my life sucks blah blah! My parent's are dead. I saved the wizarding world. Big fucking deal!" Malfoy said coming around his desk and coming face to face with Harry, "Go and cry about it Potter. Drink yourself into oblivion again. Obviously no one cares. You're wife is gone and you've driven all your friends away from you. If that's how you want to live your life then go for it. But take it from be that's no way to live. Being lonely is no life Potter!" Malfoy said spitting out Harry's name like it was an expletive.

It happened before both of them knew what was happening. No one called Harry Potter a coward. No one talked about Harry Potter like that. So he did it. He grabbed Malfoy's head and crashed his lips onto his. It was quick and hard and rough. However, things don't always remain that way. Hands went into hair and Draco's lips parted welcoming Harry's quick tongue.

Harry turned his head and deepened the kiss with Draco completely losing himself. They were moving, but he didn't know where. His back crashed against the wall and the two men continued to kiss each other furiously. Draco's lips moved to Harry's neck and Harry let out a low moan. Something about the rough noise that emitted from Harry's throat brought him up short. He was jolted back to reality and he was surprised to find himself with his neck thrown back and with Draco Malfoy currently sucking on his neck. Harry shook his head to clear it and made up his mind.

"I can't do this!" Harry shouted. Pushing himself away from Draco. He didn't even turn around to see the shocked look on the other man's face. Harry walked out of the door and thundered down the steps and into the Entrance Hall and out the huge double doors.

I_ can't believe I just did that. I kissed Draco…I mean Malfoy. I'm going to be brushing my teeth for a year_. Harry thought to himself. I can't believe myself. _I just kissed Draco fucking Malfoy_. Harry stopped, "I just did what?" He yelled to himself.

He was so mad he didn't know whether to get as far away from Malfoy as he could or to go back to the house and punch him in the face. He decided to walk away. He came to the end of the road outside of Malfoy Manor, looked back at the ominous house and then apparated home.

He found himself outside of his house with all of his stuff outside on the lawn. "What the-" He walked into the house, "Ginny! Is that you?"

"I've decided I'm living here. You hit my brother, I get the house, you're lazy alcoholic ass can find somewhere else to live. I shouldn't be forced to go and live with my—" her protests were muffled by Harry's lips crashing on top of hers. His fingers threaded through her red hair and his arm snaked around her tiny waist bringing her closer to him.

"Let me show you, how much I love you," Harry whispered against her lips and he lifted her. She complied and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom and laid her onto their bed. Slowly rubbing his hands on her stomach and up her shirt over her breasts that fit perfectly into his hands. I lifted her shirt from over her head and kissed her neck with feather light kisses.

"Harry," she sighed running her fingers through his tousled black hair. As he kissed down her neck the flitting image of a blonde flew into his mind and a part of him wanted it to be…what! What was he thinking! He quickly shook that out of his mind and started undoing Ginny's jeans. He nipped her protruding hipbones. Thank god for professional Quidditch. After three kids, Ginny still had an amazing body.

She slid her hands up his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Running her fingers over his broad chest, "I missed this," she whispered onto his lips as they both slipped out of their pants. Ginny slipped his shirt off of his shoulders and groaned as Harry pushed into her with one swift thrust.

He tried to savor the feeling of being inside his wife. This woman who he had loved for the past 21 years was the reason that he was still on this earth. He moved inside of her slowly and kissed her neck. Her labored breathing puffed into his ear and he couldn't help but moan at the sensations. She raked her fingers down his back and he moaned again.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear and squeezed her internal muscles around him. He complied, but his mind wandered away from his bedroom.

Ginny remained ignorant of his internal strife as he thrust in and out of her at a frenzied pace. The blonde in his mind's eye plagued him. It wasn't her fault of course. He just couldn't get the past hour out of his head.

**oooooooooo**

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Leave me lovely reviews!**


End file.
